Adventures in Narnia
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Adley Reed is just a shy girl living in the midst of World War II. Due to her being so reserved, she has no friends. Well, until she meets them. The Pevensies are trying to get used to living in London after fifteen years of living in Narnia, but what happens when they are thrown back into a Narnia that needs saving? What happens when Adley is with them?
1. Description

Adley Reed is just a girl trying to live in the midst of World War 2. Because she lives in London, she is a on constant alert, but she tries to make the best of it. She reads, to try and escape. Everyone who met her could agree she was wise beyond her years. She has tried to make friends before, but all the girls she tried to talk to were either stuck up and snobby or far too idiotic. None of the people she tired to be friends with had any depth, so she just stuck to herself and her books. Well until she met them.

After fifteen years of living in Narnia, the Pevensies are just trying to get used to living in London again. It was hard, especially for Edmund. While others may think Peter took it the worst, no one saw the fear of rejection in Edmund's eyes. He was scared. He was still scared because of what the witch had done to him. He was afraid he would turn into the same bitter person he was before the wardrobe. He tried to hide it so well. No one noticed, no one but Adley, but she chose to not say anything. It wasn't her place.

When Adley's "mum" move next to the Pevensies, she is forced to officially meet them. All of them take a liking to her due to her being knowledgeable and different. She doesn't look at them as though they are kids. She looks at them, and can see more than just their appearance. Edmund, though he is afraid to admit it, has also taken a liking to her, but he is careful not to show it. This leads him to sometimes being thoroughly hostile to her for being honest.

What happens when they go to Narnia? What happens when they take Aldey with them? Her bonds grow stronger with the Kings and Queens of old, but one in particular more than the rest. Will he feel the same?


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

Chapter 1: Moving

Adley's P.O.V

School had never been easy for me. I was always the one sitting in the corner, alone, with her nose in a book. I had no friends. Females, in particular, seemed to avoid me as much as humanly possible. It did make me sad at the beginning, though, not anymore. I have realized that I don't want to associate myself with busybodies and gossips. I have more to do in my life then to talk about the newest type of hair or the cutest boys.

Boys, like the female population, have never really paid me any mind. They have always wanted girls that were normal, by today's standards, anyways. They want the preppy, fun, and popular girl. They did not want someone who could spend most of their day, or all if you let them, in their bedroom reading their favorite novels. They wanted the blonde girl with the perfect hourglass figure, not a sickly pale, mousy brunette with a stick figure. But, isn't like I am complaining. I love who I am. I also love that I have enough free time that I am able to do the things that I enjoy.

"Adley hurry up! We have to catch the train to Finchley, and I'd rather not be late." Her mum, Florence-Rose, yelled out to her.

I grimaced, not really caring for her at the moment. All my mother cared about was going out and having fun with friends. She would party all night, and not show up for two or three days at a time, leaving me, a thirteen year old girl, to take care of Lilian, my five year old baby sister, her twin, Leo, Margaret my nine year old sister, and Samuel, my eleven year old brother.

Now, don't think I'm a spoiled bratty little girl. No, I wouldn't mind her doing it a few times a month, but when it is every night, i have started to get a bit cross with her. I just wish she would stop with her antics, but I don't dare mention my feelings to her. I shudder as I think of how it went last time.

"I'm coming now!" I say back to her in the same tone, as I grab my last bag and hurry to go down the stairs. As I'm walking down them though, I remember all that has happened in this house. I remember my birthdays, which we celebrated with cake and presents. I remember my mum and dad, and how happy they were. I remember my mom being pregnant with the twins and how she was so happy. I also remember the day my life changed for the worst.

It was December 24, 1939, Christmas Eve, the day my father's death notification was given to us. Mrs. Langston, one of my mum's friends, knocked on the door. Now that I looked back, i should have realized what she was here for. She was the only person with a telegraph machine on the block, but me being my eleven year old self, I didn't register it.

When I opened the door, it was sunny and bright, and I expected to see Mrs. Langston with a smile on her face, as usual. I didn't see one though. All I seen was puffy red eyes and a grave expression. Then mum came to the door and told me to go upstairs. I did as I was told, like an obedient daughter, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop slightly.

"I'm so sorry Florence. I just received this today. I came as soon as I could." Mrs. Langston's voice rang out, but it wasn't the kind voice of the person who would give us candies and goodies and such. No, her voice was croaky and scratchy.

Then after a few seconds came a loud cry. It sounded as though the person who cried was in complete and utter agony. Only a few seconds later did I realize it was mum's cry. I ran out of my room, and halfway down the stairs, peaking towards the doorway. I could see my mum, sitting on the floor, sobbing as Mrs. Langston was comforting her. I didn't know what had happened until later that night.

I never saw my father again. We didn't have an open casket because apparently, the body was too mangled for anyone to wish to see.

Sighing, I finished my journey down the steps, walking over to the front door. As I pulled it open, I could see mum and my four siblings trying to fit everything in the hackney. Laughing at my four favorite people on Earth, I quickly make my way over to them.

All of them seem so excited, and I just can't help but not be. I have to live in a new home, go to a new school, try and make friends with people who don't really like me, and be rejected all over again. Great, I think as we all load into the black cab and head to god knows where.


	3. Chapter 2: Neighbors

Chapter 2: The Neighbors

Adley's P.O.V.

As we settled into our new home, I couldn't help but to notice how bland it was. It looked lifeless. Maybe the person who had lived here before had died, I thought, apathetically. It didn't matter to me. This is my own personal hell now.

The walls were a bland grey, and every place I looked I saw emptiness, the walls, the rooms, the closets. All of it is empty. It reminds me of how I feel at the moment, lifeless, dull, and empty. The only thing remaining of my dad was that house, and now I didn't even have that.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and a lump in my throat starting form. I quickly blinked the tears back and swallowed the lump. I can't afford to show emotions. Not here, not now. If my siblings saw me, they would sure wonder why I was upset, and then she would know. That would not be good at all. I couldn't afford that ever.

Now, being oldest did have its perks. I got to choose my room first, and I didn't have to share with Lillian or Margaret, thank goodness. Lord knows what would happen if I did.

Walking up the stairs, I notice two doors on the left and a hallway on my right. I walk down the hallway and am greeted by a door on my right and a door in front of me. I twist the little brass knob on the door to my right. only to be met with a bathroom. Okay then…

Next is the door in front of my. I quickly do the same to the knob, and open the door to see a fairly large bedroom. walking in I notice it has nice closet space, and a beautiful walk-in window. I quickly set my boxes down, as to say 'claimed it' before my siblings, mainly Margaret and Lillian, can come in.

As I start to unpack, I notice a woman in the window, walking over to our door from across the street. She is holding something. But there isn't just a woman. No, there are four children following her. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I wonder what they want.

Dingggggggggggg

I grimaced. The doorbell had a strangled sound, as though it's battery was somewhat drained, or as if it had been rung one too many times. Soon, I heard the door open, and I made out the sound of a woman's voice. It was kind and warm and loving, something I hadn't experienced in years.

"Hello, I noticed from across the street that you had just moved in. I wanted to come introduce myself and my children, and welcome you." The woman said.

"Oh of course. Forgive the house. We actually just got here a few moments ago." My mum laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. She makes my blood boil with all of that fake perfectness that she portrays to people.

"Oh, of course. It is understandable." The woman dismissed

"Where are my manners? Would you all like to come inside. My children are running about, picking rooms and unpacking, but I'll call them down." My mum said.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely! How many children do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have five wonderful children, three girls and two boys. They can be quite a handful, but I do love them." I gritted my teeth. How much more could this woman lie about?

"Oh, I understand the feeling. I have two boys and two girls myself." She said like she couldn't be more happy mentioning her children. You could almost feel the pride she radiated when she said that.

"Will excuse me for a moment while I call them?" My mum said, and as she did, I decided to stop unpacking and start making my way down the hallway.

"Of course." The woman replied kindly.

"Adley, Samuel, Margaret, Leo, Lillian, would you please come downstairs? We have guests." My mum called.

I saw Lillian and Leo trying to carefully walk down the steps, and honestly, I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so I picked them up, one on each hip, and walked the remainder of the way.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I quickly put them down before following my running siblings to the entrance hall. When I reached the hall, I noticed five people I didn't know, two male and three female.

One was an older woman whom I'm guessing is the mother. She must have been the one speaking before. She had light brown hair, put into a styled bun, cordial brown eyes, and a pleasant smile.

The next person I noticed was a girl, around my age, maybe younger. She had the same brown hair as the woman though hers was longer, past her shoulders, but only just. Her eyes held warmth and knowledge in them that I did not think possible.

The boy next to her looked to be a few years older than me. He had dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, which seemed to know more than they let on, and a friendly expression, though not quite as excited as the little girl.

The girl beside him was absolutely beautiful. She would make the girls at my old school cry. Her hair, black as night, ran to about her mid-chest. Her eyes were a light blue-grey that put my green ones to shame. She too seemed to be far too wise for a teenager.

The boy next to her made my heart stop. He had dark midnight black hair, like his sister, but his eyes were a deep beautiful brown. This didn't make him look plain, though. I doubt anything could make this boy look plain. He held himself with confidence, though he looked slightly insecure. You wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't look close enough.

As I looked at all of them, I noticed that they all did. They all had an aura of power around them, that made me question how old they were when I could see right in front of my eyes that the oldest could be no more than seventeen.

My mum broke me out of my trance as she said "My name is Florence Taylor, but you can just call me Miss. Florence. This is my daughter Adley. She is twelve. These are my twins, Lillian, and Leo. They are five. This is my other daughter Margaret who is nine. and finally, this is my other son, Samuel. He is eleven.".

As she said our names she pointed us out. All of my siblings smiled and I just gave a half-smile type thing.

"It is lovely to meet you all. My names is Helena Pevensie, but please, Mrs. Helena is fine, and these are my children. My daughters are Lucy, who is ten, and Susan, who is fifteen." Both girls smiled politely at the introduction, but Lucy still had the look of excitement in her eyes.

After the exchange, she continued "And these are my sons, Edmund and Peter. Edmund is thirteen while Peter is sixteen."

At this, Samuel elbowed me in the ribs, and I shot him a glare that basically said 'if you don't stop right now, I will tear off your limbs one by one and feed them to you'. So basically, he stopped pretty quickly.

"Oh that's marvelous! Adley and Samuel will have people their age that they know!" My mum said with glee.

I looked over to Edmund and found that his eyes were staring right at me. I gulped, and quickly looked away, not familiar with that kind of attention.

As I zoned out, I missed what my mum was saying. I caught the last few words. "-and get to know each other."

So basically, I am stuck entertaining guests in my room which, by the way, has no chairs or seating. How can this get any worse? I bet the devil is laughing at my misfortune right now.

A few minutes later, we are all finally comfortable on the floor, which isn't as hard as it looks, mind you. The seating arrangement goes as followed: Lucy, myself, Susan, Peter, and then Edmund.

"So Adley, what do you like to do?" Peter asked me, trying to make things less awkward. Thank you for trying Peter, thank you for trying.

"I love to read and write novels. I don't really do much aside from that. Nothing else really interests me." I say honestly.

"What type of novels do you like?" Lucy asks.

"Well, I like all sorts, I guess. I love ones with adventure and discovery and bravery. The ones I read usually have the characters finding another world." I hope they don't think I'm weird. Most girls my age are too obsessed with makeup and boys to concern themselves with books, though Susan and Lucy give me hope that not all of the female species is a waste.

They seem to share an inside joke about something for a minute before I get a bit worked up. "Well fine then, laugh all you want."

As I am about to get up from the circle, a hand grabs mine. I look down to see Edmund holding my hand. Goodness, heart, calm down, I think as I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"We didn't mean to upset you. We just find it funny because that is exactly the type of books we like. We actually have this sort of game we played when we were younger called-' Peter interrupted him.

"Ed-" Peter began, but I cut him off.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I was just angry because j thought you were laughing at me." I explain while quickly pulling my hand back from Edmund's grasp, ignoring the feeling.

"Why would we laugh at you?" Lucy asked in an adorable voice.

"Well, I don't really have many friends because, I'm not really into makeup and gossip…." I trailed off.

"Oh we don't mind. In fact, we prefer that. We, ourselves, don't really care for girls who gossip and such." Susan answered, waving me off.

"Re...really? I mean, I guess you all do act different than other 'children'." I told them.

"How?" Peter asked.

"Well, and I don't know why or how I knew it, but you all seem more mature than your age. I saw it when I first met you. Your eyes looked like they knew more than your appearance portrayed." Please God, don't think I'm weird.

They all smiled a secret smile to which I gave up trying to figure out, so I just smiled with them.

"Well, at least someone can see it." Peter laughed, and his siblings laughed along with him.

I had no idea what they meant, and honestly, I didn't care to. All I knew was that I had four new friends, and that I wasn't alone anymore. It was a nice feeling.


	4. Cgapter 3: Dinner with the Pevensies

Chapter 3: Dinner with the Pevensies

Adley's P.O.V.

After our conversation upstairs, Mrs. Pevensie thought it would be be a good idea if we came over for dinner, to which my mother said yes. I have no idea why, but as of right now, I am getting dressed in my best outfit, along with my three sisters and two brothers.

My best outfit consists of a beautiful red dress with a red embellished design on the shoulder. the length of it comes down to my knees, which is good. Also, in my outfit is my black hat, and coat, which has brown and black fur on the shoulders. Underneath my hat, as of now, is my perfectly curled hair which is pinned up in some places and left to hang in others. Then I have my red leather gloves, and my black stone necklace. I swipe on some red lipstick, only because my mum would make me go back upstairs and do it if she didn't approve.

As I walk downstairs, I notice my families attire. My mum has on a silky white dress with green vines and maroon flowers on it. She also has a maroon purse, hat, coat, and set of shoes. She has maroon lipstick on. Her is also curled to perfection. As I look around, I notice that Samuel has on a greyish-brown suit with a vest, which has black buttons, a hat, and a tie . His shoes are a polished black. I don't see him with his coat, so he will probably argue with mom on not wearing one. I smile at how grown up he looks. After him is Margaret, who has on a pretty cream colored dress with white straps. The dress is designed with green and pink vines and flowers. She wears black shoes, and a pink and black coat. Due to her hair also being long, she has to style it similar to.mine. Mum isn't making her wear makeup yet because, apparently she isn't old enough. Margaret needs to cherish those years because the will not last long. Next, Leo looks adorable with his grey vest, brown pants, and his plaid hat. His coat matches his hat while his shoes are black like the buttons on the vest. I have never seen my baby brother look more adorable. Lastly, there is Lillian, who in my opinion, looks the best out of all of us. She has a blue dress on with white designs at the top. Her shoes, coat, and hat match the designs. Her coat has a bow on the front, and her shoes have little sparkles where the toes are. Her hair is half up and half down. Then there are little ringlets and a white bow on top. Then, she has on her custom pearls, and to top of her outfit, she has on her small fluffy white purse. She is carrying her teddy bear in one arm. She will probably have to fight mum on bringing it.

"Are we all-" She suddenly stops and looks at us, well more so Samuel and Lillian.

"Samuel, you need a coat. It's cold tonight. You'll catch your death." She exclaims.

He just stares at her and doesn't move. She sighs and let's it go. Then her attention is focused on Lillian.

"Lillian dear, you can't bring your teddy over there. It is not proper."

Lillian's eyes fill with tears as she screams "Then I'm not going! I want to bring Mr. Teddy over there!" Mum sighs again, giving up.

"Fine! Bring him. I don't care. Just hurry up before we are late." She exclaimed, a little angry.

As we all rush out of the door, I hear mum shut and lock it. She ran ahead of us and crossed the street, without looking of grabbing any of her kids hands.

I sighed, grabbed Leo of Lillian's hands and said "Margaret, Samuel, get on the other side of the twins. Grab their hands. Look both ways before you start to cross. I'm serious, Sammy. Don't you dare cross without me."

"Why did you call me out?" Samuel exclaimed.

"Because I know you, that's why. Now shush. Hold Lillian's hand." He does as told as we hurry across the well lit street. I cautiously keep looking both ways to make sure no one comes speeding along.

Once we are finally on the other side of the road, I see mum talking to Mrs. Pevensie. She smiles and ushers us in. I see the table already set with Susan and Lucy fixing the glasses and Edmund and Peter fixing the food on the table.

"Come in, come in. Here, Edmund, Peter, take their coats, please." Mrs. Helen says, while shutting the door to keep out the cold.

I smile as the two boys walk up to me, but only one smiles back. Edmund looks at me, glares and looks away. Okay….

Peter comes over to take my coat, and I shrug it off and hand it to him. "Thank you Peter."

"Of course. So, has anything new happened in the last few hours?" He asks.

"Well, I have gotten my room setup, which means, when you all come over next time, you won't have to sit on the floor!" We laugh together, but I stop as I hear Edmund's snide comment.

"Yes, well, don't worry. I won't be back." He says in a rude tone.

I am taken aback. Wasn't he being nice this afternoon? Why all of the sudden has his mood changed? "Yes, well I was actually talking to the siblings I like. So if you would please shut up. then that would be nice." I shot back at him with full force.

He looked shocked and mumbled something that sounded like "I'm royalty. How dare she?"

Narrowing my eyes, I said "I don't care what or who you are! You could be the bloody Queen of England, but you will not, and I repeat, not talk down on me? Do you understand me?"

He must have been surprised at my tone, for he just stared at me, open-mouthed. Good, I thought. That will teach him to look down on others.

Peter was just watching our exchange with an expression I couldn't fathom. Then he grabbed Edmund by the collar, and walked to talk to him elsewhere. I didn't really care. If Edmund didn't want to be my friend, it didn't bother me in the slightest. I have gone years without friends. What's a few more going to do?

Leaving them to whatever, I went to stand by Lucy and Susan. Susan turned and smiled at me, obviously having missed my conversation with her brother. When she saw my face, she dropped her smile.

"What's wrong, Adley?" Her tone was so gentle (AN: I had to. Sorry) and compassionate that I couldn't believe it was directed towards me. I debated on telling her.

"Nothing, just your brother, but it's not a big deal." I say, not wanting to cause any trouble. My mum wouldn't forgive me if I did.

Her gentle face turned grim. She looked over at Edmund, and I could tell she was not pleased with him at all. "I'm sorry about him. He used to be horrible, but ever since we evacuated last year, he has been trying to get better. It will take him some time to get used to you. Edmund is not really fond of new people. It takes him a while to trust people. He's had a very bad experience before. Someone broke his trust and used him. He has had trouble with it ever since."

I could tell that she loves her brother and it pained her to say the things she did. I saw the hurt and hatred in her eyes as she talked about that person who hurt Edmund. She must have known the person too. It sounds like that person hurt him a lot.

"Will any of you ever tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Maybe one day. It isn't just some measly little secret, Adley. This is probably the biggest secret of our life." Susan told me. I just nodded in understanding. I knew that I didn't need to know until they were comfortable telling me.

"Okay children, enough dilly dally. Let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 4: What is Going On?

Chapter 4: What Is Going On?

Adley's P.O.V.

I looked around the house for my mum, only to be disappointed. I knew that the chances of her being home were slim to none, but I thought she would want to at least see us before term began. 'Guess not', I think as I sigh.

"C'mon, Margaret, Samuel. We have to go meet with Pevensies. Margaret, pick up Lillian." I say as I pick up Leo. Mrs. Helen, who I think suspects of my mother's actions, has offered to keep the twins because they are too young to go to school with us. Luckily, their school will start soon.

She does as told and grabs her two bags with one hand, same as me. As we walk outside, I notice all the Pevensie children waving and smiling happily at us, well all but one. Edmund and I are still not on speaking terms. Unless he admits he was wrong. then we will continue not to be. In have already forgiven him. I just want him to know what he did was wrong, so he doesn't do it again.

After looking at them, I turn my eyes to the two black cabs. Each cab can hold five people, so Mrs. Helen and I have decided that one car with hold her and her children, and the other will hold my siblings and I. Mrs. Helen said that she would pay, but I insisted that, as soon as I get a job, I would pay her back.

"C'mon, children. We need to hurry if you're going to make the train!" Yelled Mrs. Pevensie.

We all loaded up and headed to the train station

As we all piled out of the cabs, Sammy, Margaret, and I looked at Leo and Lillian.

"Now you two be good, you here me? I don't want to hear anything negative from Mrs. Pevensie." I said in a stern but gentle voice. I was going to miss them to death. Never before had I been away from them for such a long period of time. This was our first year going to boarding school, and it was going to be very hard on all of us.

They looked at me with tears in their eyes and nodded, "Yes, sissy.", and with that, they threw their arms around my waists, and I hugged them as tight as I could.

We said our 'I love you's' just in time for Lucy to drag me over to their group. It seems as though they have already said their goodbyes to their mum because she was walking over to Lillian and Leo. Margaret and Samuel had already said their goodbyes too, so Mrs. Pevensie was getting in the cab, ready to leave.

Margaret and Samuel went off to meet people and find their own friends, so I just stayed with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. Susan had also went off to go look at a bookstand or something. As Lucy dragged me through the terminal, she showed the man her ticket, and I did the same. When we were walking on the platform to find our own seat, I saw a boy and his group. They looked like trouble. As the looked at Peter, I saw a plan forming in their eyes.

When they walked past Peter, I saw that they had bumped him, purposely. Lucy, Edmund, and I turned around to watch the exchange, ready to jump in if needed, but Peter looked as though he was about to walk away. One of the boys, obviously the leader, turned around and pulled Peter back. He had a smug grin that even I wanted to knock off.

"Apologize, now." He said rudely. We all looked at this boy for a second. I mean, who does he think he is?

"He has no reason to. You bumped him, not the other way around." I said in an obvious tone, shocked that this boy had the audacity to want Peter to apologize.

"Shut up, girl. I wasn't talking to you." He barked, sharply. What are you, a dog?

I felt Lucy pull me back, as I was about ready to rearrange this guy's face, but I didn't need to because Peter backed me up.

"Don't talk to her like that! She was right. You have no right to demand an apology out of me." He retorted.

Seeing where this was going, I turned around to Lucy, and told her quickly "Go get Susan, Lu. She might be able to help."

I then felt Lucy let go of me, and run to go find her sister, but before she was out of sight, I heard "What are you going to do about it?" And with that, he shoved Peter.

Surprising me, Peter came back with his fist and punched the guy in the jaw, hard, might I add. As the fight went on, it was certain Peter was losing. I mean, three on one, is that really fair?

Soon Susan and Lucy returned, just in time for Edmund to jump in. Still somewhat lacking, I figured it couldn't hurt to help. I mean, these were my friends, even Edmund. It's the least I could do. Besides, looking at them getting hurt wasn't a very nice sight.

I walked up to one of the guys, pulled him off of Peter and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, and when he was on his knees, I balled up my fist, and hit him right on the nose. He hit the floor, and didn't get back up.

Right after that, we all heard a whistle blow. The children ran faster than I had ever seen children run, myself included. Susan, Lucy, and I all hurriedly sat down on a bench, trying to look inconspicuous.

The guards all separated the boys, and one of the guards who tore Peter off the others gave him a gruff "act your age," before Peter shrugged him off and walked away.

Once all of us were seated, Edmund gave Peter a look and said "You're welcome."

"I had it sorted." Was all he replied with. You could tell that that didn't satisfy Edmund at all. He had tried to help his brother, and his brother didn't appreciate it. I sort of felt the same way.

"Why did you jump in, Adley? Peter isn't your brother." Edmund accused.

"I jumped in because I wanted to help my friend. I have never really had many friends, and seeing two out of four of the only ones I have ever had get beaten up by a bunch of haughty arrogant arseholes wasn't something I wanted to see. Besides, it wasn't fair. Three boys ganged up on one, later two, isn't okay at all. I just evened the playing field." I smiled at all of them sheepishly.

"Well, since Peter nor Edmund are going to be grateful, I will. Thank you for helping my brothers, Adley. We considered you our friend before, but now we consider you as our sister." Susan declared with a cheerful grin on her face, to which Lucy nodded. After our conversation though, Susan turned to Peter, and her face changed into a grim expression.

"What was it this time?" She asked in a stern, yet tired voice.

"He bumped me." Peter stated simply.

"So you hit him?" Lucy exclaimed.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. Then, he insulted Adley. That's when I hit him." He replied. I was grateful for Peter standing up for me, but I didn't want him to get into any trouble trying to defend me.

"Really, is that hard just to walk away?" Su tried to reason with him, but I think Peter was far too worked up for that. Something had been eating at him, just like the others, and I wanted to know what it was.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid." Well, newsflash, you are a kid. No matter how mature you are, people only see what is on the outside.

Edmund, as if reading my thoughts, he said "Uh, we are kids." in an obvious tone.

Peter turned to his siblings and said desperately, "Well I wasn't always… It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?"

At Peter's last remark, the Pevensies turned towards me, but I acted like I wasn't listening, so they went on. In all honesty, I was too confused to put it into words. I mean, how can you not be a kid, and then be a kid again. It doesn't make any kind of since….

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Maybe they are talking about when they evacuated. Susan and Lucy both told me that, while it was boring, it did change them. Maybe they liked it more then they let on.

Susan's eyes drifted over to someone walking along the platform, and when I looked up I saw a boy who just so happened to be looking right at her. I gave her a sly grin as she said "Oh, no. Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you." Edmund sassed back. I laughed at that.

Then suddenly Lucy jumped up, cried out an "Ow!"

I heard Susan say lowly "Be quiet, Lu."

She ignored her, and exclaimed "Something pinched me!"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back, but it was a good kind of pain. I don't know how to explain it. Because of the pain, I jumped up also.

"In swear, something just touched me!"

No one looked like they believed us until Peter jumped up shouting at Edmund.

"Hey, stop pulling!" He shouted at Edmund.

Edmund quickly retorted with an "I'm not touching you!"

Then Susan sprang to her feet yelling "Will you all jus- what is that?"

Then Lucy said the one thing I never expected in my whole entire life. "It feels like magic!", and Susan, who is usually the more logical one, seemed to agree.

"Quick, everyone, hold hands." She ordered, and my hand immediately found Lucy's. Edmund said something, but I couldn't hear it over the a loud sound. I was a bundle of nerves. I didn't know what was happening, and it only got worse when a train flew by at unimaginable speed, tearing at the papers and bricks on the walls. No one else seemed to notice but us five.

Right before my eyes, the tunnel was changing into a cave. You could see, hear, and smell the ocean. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. For a minute I wondered if I was going crazy, but then I looked and saw Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter's reactions. I realized that, either they all were crazy too, or somehow this was actually happening! I did know which was more believable.

Suddenly, all of us were in a cave, and the last remnants of the train disappeared into a blinding white light. We all slowly let go of each other's hands because, for one, I was too shocked to hold onto it for any longer, and for another, they started walking away. They probably forgot that I was even there.

Susan and Lucy shot each other a look before running off into the water, leaving strands of their uniforms behind. Soon Peter and Edmund followed. I slowly walked up to the cave and trailed my fingers along the lines of it. Reaching down, I let the sand run through my fingers. Once out from my hand, it flowed in the wind. To me, a person who had never seen a beach in person, this was the most beautiful thing I had ever saw.

I slowly walked up to my friends, who were oddly calm at the moment. They were relentlessly playing in the water when they saw me. All of them looked at me in shock. I am sure I had the same emotion.

"Where in God's name are we, seeing as you all are so calm!?!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, I was just about to ask that." Said Edmund, looking up onto the cliffs.

"Well where do you think?" Peter asked smartly, looking happier than I have ever seen him.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." He said examining the ruins above us.

All I could do was stare. What in the world is Narnia?


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations

Chapter 5: Explanations

Adley's P.O.V.

After Edmund had said that, we all climbed our way up the cliffs to try and see what was going on. When we finally reached the top, Lucy was standing by, looking at the ocean when she turned and said, "I wonder who lived here?"

Susan, who was walking up to her at the time, saw something flashy on the ground, picked it up, and gazed at it with a thoughtful expression.

"I think we did." As she said that Edmund was walking up with Peter and the four examined the object while I was standing by watching.

"Hey, that's mine… from my chess set." Edmund exclaimed, taking and holding it.

"Which chess set?" Asked Peter.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" I laughed at his sass, but stopped when I realized what he said. Did he just say, a solid gold chess set…? Now that I am looking around, these ruins look an awful lot like a castle! How could they afford a solid gold chess set or be able to live in a castle? I am so confused.

"It can't be." Lucy said in utter shock as she peered around. She ran over to a part of the ruins that looked like a dais. Everyone followed, calling after, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Don't you see?" She cried.

"What?" Asked Peter.

"Imagine walls… and columns there… and a glass roof." she stated while moving them around. The position was as followed: Edmund, Peter, Susan, Lucy. I had no idea what was going on, but I wanted answers now.

"Cair Paravel" Peter's voice was withdrawn. Every one of them looked distressed, but I needed to know what was going on.

"Okay everyone, can someone please tell me what's going on because I am about to have a mental breakdown over here!" I was literally on the verge of crying because no one would tell me what was going on. I have witnessed magic, for crying out loud! One person can only handle so much.

"Adley, we have to tell you something." Susan began, gently.

"Okay, Susan. I am not getting any younger!" I snapped, and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Su. I'm just confused and shocked. That's all. I didn't mean to snap on you.

"It's quite alright. It is a lot to take in, especially seeing it for the first time." She waved it off with a smile.

"Can you all please explain to me what is going on?" I asked, warily.

They nodded and told me the story of how they first came to this land, which I now know as Narnia. They told me of how they entered through a wardrobe, and met a faun, called Tumnus, a pair of beavers,who, strangely, could speak, and a lion named Aslan, who I got chills because of when they mentioned. I found that he is the ruler over all of Narnia. I found out about how Edmund had betrayed them for this person known as The White Witch, but eventually he discovered his mistake and made up for it in the final battle by breaking her wand. (This part was especially hard for me to hear because of how Edmund reacted. He clenched his fist and shut his eyes very tightly. I clasped his hand out of nowhere which he gratefully squeezed it to death, but I didn't mind.)

I also found out about how they were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. They each had their own title. Lucy is Queen Lucy the Valiant, Edmund is King Edmund the Just, Susan is Queen Susan the Gentle, and Peter is High King Peter the Magnificent. Once crowned they ruled over their country with pride and love for fifteen years. This part did confuse me though, so I asked "I'm confused. If you ruled over it for that long, why are you the age you are?"

Peter said "When we were chasing this animal called the White Stag, Lucy found something that reminded us of our time before Narnia. We didn't have strong memories, but we had a clue. When we went to discover, we were pushed out of the wardrobe. We were all the same age as when we left. We figured Narnian time was quite faster than Earth time, though it feels the same.

I nodded and gave a weak smile. "At least now I know what your private jokes are about." They all chuckled. I looked over at Edmund, and said "Now, I know what you meant when you said you were royalty!" I laughed while bumping shoulders with him.

He smiled, and I was grateful that we were on somewhat decent terms.

"So, since you are royalty, do I need to call you Queen Lucy or King Peter or anything like that?" I asked, really not wanting to, but since they did earn it, they deserve to be called it.

"No no no, please don't. We are your friends. We weren't royalty in England, so please don't address us as such now. We are just regular old Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter." Lucy practically begged.

"Except now you have crowns, a castle, and royal titles. Yeah, totally regular people." I said sarcastically.

They rolled their eyes with a smile as we continued to find clues as to what had happened.


	7. Chapter 6: The Treasure Room

Chapter 6: The Treasure Room

Adley's P.O.V

As we roamed the grounds of Cair Paravel, I learned more about Narnia, the Pevensies, the creatures, and this world. I learned that there are three lands: Calormen, Archenland, and Narnia. I learned of how, out of the three, Calormen, is the least peaceful. I learned of how Susan and Edmund fought for Archenland when Calormen tried to attack it. Apparently, the ruler wanted Susan as his bride, and was willing to force her, so they had to flee. I also learned that, when they left, Peter was twenty-nine, Susan was twenty-eight, Edmund was twenty-six, and Lucy was twenty-four. It is so hard to imagine it, but I knew they weren't your average kids when I saw them.

I found out that Santa Claus is real! That is a big deal to me. Apparently, he gave Lucy, Susan, and Peter gifts when they were on their quest to find Edmund. Lucy was given a dagger, decorated with a lion, and a cordial full of a magic liquid that can cure any illness or heal any injury. Susan was given a bow and a horn. The horn was supposed to be used when in trouble. If you blow it, help will come, no matter what. Peter was given a sword and a sheath. The sword had a lion on it, for Aslan, and so did the sheath. The swords name was Rhindon.

Another thing they told me is that, the creatures here are different. There are fauns, centaurs, dwarves, dryads, mermaids, and other creatures that exist in Narnia. The also told me that most of the animals here talk. All I can think of is how I am going to be when I see a real life centaur. Goodness, I will probably faint. I hope I don't embarrass then…

As we were exploring, Edmund called me over with the others.

"Catapults" He said, examining a rock of some sort.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

Edmund looked over at them. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

With those few words all of their faces changed from indifference to shock to sadness. Edmund stood up, and followed Peter, who had went off to go to a side of the castle. Both boys moved twigs and sticks out of the way before pushing the wall away to reveal a door made of rotting wood.

We followed and saw that Peter had an old pocket knife which he used to cut a hole in the door. He pushed the door open, and right when I saw how dark it was, I told them "There is no way I am going down there if it is that dark."

"Oh, is Adley afraid of the dark?" Peter asked, in a teasing tone while cutting a piece of his shirt off.

"Shut Up, Peter." I shoved him, and apparently they all found it hilarious.

"I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?" He questioned tying the shirt piece to a stick.

Edmund rummaged around in his bag before he said "No, but would this help?", while pulling out a new silver torch.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." He smiled, as did we.

Edmund got to the front, and Peter let us go before him. I was beside Edmund in the front. As we walked down the stairs, I accidentally tripped on a piece of rubble, and felt hands grab me. Shockwaves shot straight up my arm from where I was grabbed. I turned and saw Edmund. Geesh, I'm such a klutz…

"I know this all new to you and everything, but can you try not to fall every five seconds." He joked.

"I'll try." I said, while laughing.

When we got a certain part, everything became light. I could see debris from the ceiling and such more clearly, but what really brought my attention were the four golden chests. Behind each golden chest was a statue. There were two women and two men. All of them looked regal, courageous, kind, and powerful. I'm guessing these were my four best friends.

Wow…..

Chills ran up and down my arms as I walked down the spiral staircase which led to a metal gate. The gate squeaked loudly, but none of us minded, we were all too preoccupied with what was in front of us.

As they all went to their respective chests, Peter exclaimed "I can't believe it. It's all still here!"

"Wow, you all looked so majestic and royal!" My tone matched Peter's.

I was happy for them. At least one thing was the same as they left it. It must be horrible, staying in one place for half your life, leaving, only to come come back a year later, and it all being destroyed.

They all smiled back at me. I can see the pride on their faces when they look at their statues. And I will admit, King Edmund, was very cute, but I will never say it out loud.

Lucy opened her chest, grabbed a luxurious gown, and held it up against her.

"I was so tall." She sighs dreamily.

"Well, you were older than." Susan says holding, what I'm guessing is her bow and arrow. As I looked at it, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. The arrows were long and speak. Each was tipped with a red feather.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger…" He jokes, and as I look at him, I bust out laughing at his helmet. Did he really wear that before? I can pick on him forever with this!

I hear a blowing sound, and turn to see Peter blow on a dust covered plate. The picture I see after the dust was somewhat gone, was a lion. I am guessing it was meant for Aslan. They must all love and look up to him. I hope I get the chance to see him one day.

"What is it?" Lu asked Susan.

"My horn. I must have left in my saddle, the day we went back.

In could see Peter slowly walk to his chest; everyone watched him.

Slowly he grabbed his sword and recited, "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

Lucy finished it, "And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

She pauses, "Everyone we knew… Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. They're all gone.

Everything in the room goes an eerily silent. The mood of everyone has worsened, even mine. Though, I didn't know the people they did, they were their friends. And now they are gone. If they are hurting, so am I…

Peter breaks the silence "I think it's time we found out what's going on."


	8. Chaoter 7: Dwarves and Telmarines

Chapter 7: Dwarves and Telmarines

Adley's P.O.V.

We all nodded our heads solemnly to what Peter had suggested.

Lucy pulled out a red and tan dress while Susan did the same with a purple and blue one. I could see the boys pulling out Narnian clothing as well. I just stood awkwardly in the back, not knowing what to do.

"Adley, you are about the same size as Lucy her third year here, so you can wear this dress." Susan told me, holding up a beautiful forest green dress with darker green outlining it, and some black leather flats.

"Are you… are you sure? I don't want to ruin it or anything." I'm fine in my uniform, though it was getting a bit hot and uncomfortable, I didn't want them to feel like they had to.

"Of course. If you're going to be in Narnia, you have to dress like it." Lucy smiled, feeling somewhat better than earlier.

I returned it as the boys left us to get dressed.

When we finally left the ruins of the castle, they decided it was best to walk the bean in hopes of someone coming along. I could tell that they were all still worried and upset about what happened to their friends, but I knew that they needed to move on. They would not be in the right frame of mind to do anything, if the continued sulking, so I tried to get their minds away from it.

"Will you tell me about another one of your adventures?" I asked, hopefully.

They all smiled and started arguing over what to tell me first.

"We should tell her about the time I fought the giants-" Peter began

"No, what about that time when the slave boy became a prince?" Lucy said, cutting him off.

"No, how about the Calormen lady that came, and tried to get Edmund to court her!" Susan told us, giving Edmund a sly look.

"No, Susan please don't tell her about Gamila!" He begged.

"Ohhhhh, who is Gamila?" I teased, though, I felt a pinch in my heart. 'It's just nerves.' I thought.

"Well, Gamila is Edmund's old fla-" Susan began, but Edmund cut her off.

"You know very well that I couldn't stand her affection, so shut up." By the time Edmund finished, he was seething. This stopped the pinch in my heart. By now in was beyond confused.

"Oh, Ed, but you kept her occupied like you could." Peter interjected

We all laughed, but mine was more half-hearted. For some reason, I didn't like the fact that Edmund was with another girl. That's when it hit me. I literally stopped walking.

I can't like Edmund! Of all the people in the bloody world, it had to be one of my best friends. It couldn't be someone I had no ties with at all, could it? It had to be someone I would see every single day, knowing he would never like me back. Great…

"What's wrong Adley?" I looked up from the ground and saw that they all stopped walking. Edmund was looking at me, expecting an answer.

"Nothing, just think about something." I say back to him, trying to calm my beating heart, but it just wouldn't stop. I slowly walk forward to my place between Susan and Edmund.

They nodded, but I could see that they were still worried, so I added "I'm fine. I promise."

They still didn't look convinced but dropped it. Susan, who I was beside, must have heard something because next thing I know, she had run off. We were hot on her trail when she got into her archery position. There, in the water, was a tiny boat which had two men dressed in silver armor, and a very tiny person being held up by them. If I hadn't of seen his face, I would have assumed it was a child.

"Drop him!" She shouted. The men looked at her quickly, and what they did next made me gasp. They dropped him in the water!

I almost ran to him, but Peter and Edmund got there before I did. I looked at Lucy and her face was shocked, not to mention, terrified.

One of the soldiers quickly got a crossbow, and pointed it to us. I automatically stepped in front of Lucy and closed my eyes. I jumped when I heard the release of an arrow. What I didn't expect was a splash in the water followed by another. I opened my eyes and looked at the boat which was now empty. Next, my eyes traveled to Susan.

I know you are probably getting tired of me saying this, but wow… I can't believe I am friends with royalty who have defeated witches and giants. This is so much more than I expected when Susan was talking about a secret.

A few minuted later, I saw Peter carrying the person, I'm assuming it was a dwarf, out of the water while Ed was doing the same with the boat. Once again, my stomach turned into knots. This sucks…

As Peter gently tried to lay the dwarf down, we jogged over to him. Lucy got down on her knees and cut the rope that tied to get her his hands with her dagger.

As she did that, he put his, now free, hands to his mouth, pulled off the gag and spit out the water still in his mouth. When he got up, he looked angrily at Susan.

"Drop him!" He shouted as we all looked at each other in shock. "That's the best you could come up with!"

Peter's smile, along with ours, dropped as Susan said "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

The dwarf pointed out towards the waters and shouted "They were doing just fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter retorted, and I looked at all of them confused. Aren't they Kings a Queens here? Aren't people supposed to respect them?

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy's sweet voice asked.

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do." The dwarf replied in an almost sad tone, and I was confused once again. Lucy had told me that Telmar was in Calormen. They said that no humans really occupied Narnia.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" The siblings all looked at eachother confused.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" He asked no really expecting an answer, but Lucy gave him one anyways.

"It's a bit of a long story."

The dwarf looked at us, well more so them, before his eyes widened a tiny bit at Peter's sword.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old? I thought there was only four of you?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm just a friend. I am not involved in this." I said shyly, as they all looked at me. Gosh, I hate attention.

"Yes you are. Aslan wouldn't have brought you here without a reason." Lucy told me, smiling kindly.

I heard the dwarf give a "yeah, right" at that, but chose to ignore it, like everyone else.

"High King Peter… the Magnificent." Peter said sticking his hand out. I'm guessing the dwarf didn't know what to do with it because he just started at his hand like it was the weirdest thing he had ever saw.

Probably could have left off the last bit." Both Susan and I said at the same time.

This time the dwarf laughed with a smirk and said "Probably".

As Peter took the sword from his sheath, he smirked and told him "You might be surprised."

"Oh you don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Him." Peter replied, gesturing over to Edmund. Edmund looked at us with, pulled out his sword, and got into a position.

Peter handed his sword to the dwarf, and as soon as Peter let go, the dwarf almost fell over from the weight. Edmund looked over at us, as if to say, 'this will be over soon'.

What we weren't expecting was for the dwarf to come back up with an unimaginable power and force. He swung at Edmund, to which he quickly ducked. Then, while he was down, he hit him in the eye with his shoulder.

"Edmund!" Lucy and I screamed at the same time. I was panicked. From what they told me, they were all skilled in combat, but that didn't ease my nerves.

"Are you alright?" The dwarf mocked, and I felt angry at him. I just hope Edmund can get out of this unscathed.

As the dwarf came down to hit him, Edmund turned towards the other side, and hit the dwarf in the backside. This, of course made his siblings laugh while I was still scared to death. For the sake of pretending, I did crack a smile though.

The dwarf once again, swings at Edmund, but he blocks it. The dwarf then attempts to slash at his feet, and Edmund jumps up from the ground. They keep brutally clashing swords, and a few seconds later, Peter's sword flies out of the dwarfs hand. This results in him fall in on his butt.

As I look at Edmund, I can't help but see an older more mature person. His facial expression doesn't match the of a thirteen year old. It was, mind you, very attractive. That's just between you and me though.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." The dwarf replied, dumbfounded. We all looked at Susan, as he mentioned a horn.

"What horn?"


End file.
